


【赫海】  这个他  07

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [7]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  07

7.  
赫宰以为自己又见到了几年前的女孩，陷入爱情时那种步态轻盈。担心朋友脚下打滑，他下意识就稍展开小臂准备去迎，“你又迟到”。

黑发女孩却一扭腰避开了他的手臂，冲到耳边还未站稳就轻喊，“我去给你助攻了呀”，说完手指着不远处怔楞的李东海。

李赫宰望了一眼穿着白色运动外套的小孩：他把下巴收拢在衣领里，卷发尾微翘起，从这里都能看到一双眼眸潋滟剪水，若有波光粼粼。他简直疑虑这人怎么随时都能貌似懵懂地散发出呆萌，静止时就像橱窗里精美的毛绒动物玩具。

女孩倒是瞪亮了双眼，真真观众心态地吐槽起李赫宰给他开小灶这套路高明，这嫣然在李东海看来简直是扎在心口的针，事情怎么就变成这样了。也不等李赫宰解释，她邀功一样继续说小学弟可是想要他的电话了，李赫宰听声诧异地扬眉笑出气声，是在不可置信。

“没这个必要吧”。

“你这种行为就是撩了就跑”自己这多年好友好像已然站在李东海那边。李赫宰猜她气恼了、习惯性地就要伸手来打自己。知道这在他人看来会像什么场景，他顾忌起远处人儿的想法，躲着推开她的拳头。

“你可注意点影响”说话间，眼神轻瞟着对面僵直地睁着无辜大眼的他。最后还是无可避免地，被认出女孩的球队队友们吹起口哨来打趣。

男孩在一片起哄声里试图向她解释，我这还没撩呢。

其后就毫无准备地被嬉闹的队员们推上场，脚法娴熟地踢出一记精彩的香蕉弧线攻入对方门里。好像是在喧嚣中向李东海展示李赫宰这个人迷人得有理有据。

口哨声和喝彩声刮破夜空一角留下细小的伤口，操场的照明探射灯猝然亮起，银白的高亮直直跃入李东海眼里。他觉得脑内更加空白了，此刻徒然关心起明天考试内容在脑内还存留多少。

女孩又走近自己的时候，一手扬起来轻轻晃动着手机，脸上堆笑，是得意地在炫耀。手上联系人的页面上烁然的三个大字和一串数字。他甚至可以闻到她身上随着来风裹挟的微辛麦草气味，他知道那是李赫宰的味道。他呆若木鸡，目送着她前来的脚步，眼睛发胀。

刚不是不搭理人么，为什么会给她电话。  
那岂不是李赫宰喜欢她？  
那岂不是她一约，李赫宰就会去？  
那岂不是她可以近距离地接触李赫宰甚至有机会见到他意乱情迷？  
其实这三个问题的答案几乎都是肯定的。  
女生拉他走到座椅处找了位置坐下，嬉笑着收好手机，便听见东海忐忑的声音挤出嗓子，“姐，你平常都是这样的么？”她心里哈哈笑起来，丝毫不介意这话里的抨击意味。这两个可爱的呆瓜。  
这也是你难得喜欢谁吧，留在心里多占位置，告诉他也不是为了在一起，只是美好本身就值得被欣赏。也许他会因此高兴、也许不会，那就已经是他的事情。  
海藻般的头发在夜里依旧蓬勃着美丽，她独自望向远处，校外的街面上车流不息，那热闹与墙内全然不同。沉下脸显得苦口婆心，自己替他们感伤起来，觉得不知道是在说给谁听。  
出神了许久，才听到李东海用蚊蝇般的音量回应，我没有。


End file.
